Stop Teasing Me!
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Gombalan dengan satu kata! Berniat meniru Yuto, Yabu melakukan gombalan ala kadarnya pada Inoo. Yang pasti, gagal total. Hey! Say! JUMP fiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebutkan satu kata!" perintah seorang pemuda jangkung sambil merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Buat apa?" tanya si lawan bicara.

Pemuda jangkung itu berdesah sebentar. Dia melirik sekilas pemuda mungil yang sekarang sedang berada di depan kaca sambil menata rambut. Lalu dia tersenyum sebentar. Dia merasa harus bermain sekarang. Setidaknya dia harus bisa menjatuhkan pemuda mungil itu dalam permainannya nanti.

"Aku mau membuatmu jatuh dengan gombalanku, Yuuri!" sahut pemuda jangkung itu dengan yakin.

Pemuda mungil bernama Yuuri itu tertawa. Dia geli mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu. Menyebabkan dia mau tak mau harus menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan tawanya sekeras mungkin. Mana bisa pemuda jangkung itu menggombal?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya si pemuda jangkung. Dia merasa diremehkan.

Yuuri mengendalikan tawanya, "aku tidak percaya Yuto-kun bisa menggombal!" ejek Yuuri.

Pemuda jangkung yang dipanggil Yuto-kun itu hanya cemberut sebentar. Yuuri tidak tahu sih, kalau dia sudah belajar menggombal pada Hikaru kemarin. Dia sudah bertanya bagaimana cara Hikaru menggombali Daiki. Dan dia masih ingat jelas, apa-apa saja yang dikatakan Hikaru kemarin. Tentu saja dia yakin dia bisa mempraktekkannya pada Yuuri. Berani bertaruh?

"Meledek! Dicoba dulu!" tantang Yuto. Dia menyeringai dengan penuh semangat.

Yuuri mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mengerti dengan permainan Yuto. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan sekarang menatap tepat dan lurus pada mata Yuto, dia sendiri sedikit tertarik juga bermain dengan Yuto.

"Boleh!" Yuuri menerima.

Sebenarnya tadi yang diragukan siapa?

"Sebutkan satu kata!" ulang Yuto. Dia sudah siap-siap menggunakan otaknya. Ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Karena sebelumnya dia tak pernah menggombal.

* * *

**STOP TEASING ME!**

…

a **Hey! Say! JUMP** fanfiction. A **NakaChii** part.

…

Disclaimer: all of member **Hey! Say! JUMP** belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and **Jhonny's Jimusho**, but this fic is **belong** to me!

Genre: **Humor** – Romance?

…

Gombalan dengan satu kata! Ini bukan tantangan. Tapi kemauan Yuto sendiri untuk mencobanya pada Yuuri. Hasilnya, apakah seorang Nakajima bisa menggombal? Hey! Say! JUMP fiction.

…

Words: **1074**

**HAJIME!**

…

…

* * *

#

"Ayam!" sahut Yuuri.

Ayam?

Ayaaam…

Ayam!

Apa yang dilakukan oleh ayam ya?

"Ayam itu bunyinya petok-petok, kalau hati aku bunyinya, Chinen Chineeen!"

Garing.

"Boleh juga," lumayan sih.

#

"Sepatu!"

Sepatu? Yang benar saja.

"Sepatu itu, yang buat jalan kan ya?"

"Iyalah!"

"Etto, berarti kita mirip dengan sepatu dong?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemana-mana selalu sepasaaangg,"

"…"

oke, ini juga lumayan.

#

"Hikaru!"

"Kok Hikaru?"

"Iya terserah aku dong!"

Maksudnya, kenapa harus Hikaru…

"Hikaru bisa main bass!"

"Trus?"

"Kalau aku bisa nggak ya terus sama kamu?"

"… Tergantung…"

Ampun deh.

#

"Alien!"

"Kok alien sih? Nggak ada kata yang lebih bagusan?"

"Adanya ya itu."

Apa hubungannya Alien dengan gombalan?

"Alien datangnya pake ufo!"

"Kalau kamu datang pake apa?"

"Gombalannya bukan itu!"

"O-oh, lanjutkan."

"Trus dia turun di Bumi,"

Ya ampun.

"Kalau aku, nggak naik apa-apa, udah turun aja di hati kamu!"

"GOMBALAN APA ITU?"

#

"Daiki!"

Tadi Hikaru, sekarang Daiki. Maksudnya juga apa?

"Kenapa harus Daiki?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Daiki?"

"Tidak."

Berpikir, berpikir. Wajah Daiki itu seperti apaa? —ah!

"Daichan itu wajahnya agak baby face ya?"

"Nggak tuh,"

"Bilang iya aja kenapa sih!"

"Iya iya,"

"Daichan itu wajahnya agak baby face ya?"

Diulang deh.

"Iya, trus kenapa?"

"Beda banget sama kamu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau kamu… Baby I love you, love you, love you so much!"

"…"

No coment.

#

"Pocky!"

Pocky? Jadi ingat dengan foto mereka berdua waktu makan satu batang pocky bersama.

"Panjang sebatang pocky, mungkin hanya sampai dua puluh centi!"

Emangnya ada pocky yang satu meter?

"Kalau cinta aku ke kamu, nggak bisa dihitung berapa centi!"

"Emang cinta kamu ke aku seberapa panjang?"

"Sepanjang panjangnya!"

Boleh juga.

#

"Kacamata Yama-chan!"

Benda macam apa ini,

"Selain itu nggak ada?"

"Nggak."

Kali ini cukup sulit.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yuto-kun!"

"Apa?"

"Kok lama?"

Aku masih berpikir tahu!

"Etto… Coba tebak, kenapa dulu Yama-chan harus beli kacamata?"

"Nggak tahu. Itu urusannya Yama-chan kan?"

"Iya sih."

"Nah, ya sudah!"

"Eh tunggu! Aku nggak jadi ngegombal dong?"

"Oh iya,"

"Soalnya dulu Yama-chan belum bisa melihat keberadaan cinta dengan benar. Beda sama aku yang langsung tahu kalau aku suka sama kamu!"

"Emang kalau mau jatuh cinta harus beli kacamata dulu?"

"Enggak sih."

#

"Wortel!"

"Yang kau sebut dari tadi, pasti aneh."

"Kenapa? Yuto-kun nggak bisa?"

"Bisa dong!"

"Oke!"

"Daripada disuruh bikin bento buat kamu lagi, lebih baik aku makan wortel satu karung!"

Bukannya dulu membuat bento untuk Yuuri itu inisiatif sendiri?

"Kenapa emang?"

"Soalnya kalau gitu, kau pasti akan menyuruhku berhenti makan!"

Hah?

"Jangan ge-er! Terserah Yuto-kun mau makan berapa karung!"

#

"Hikaru sama Daiki!"

"Kok mereka lagi?"

"Aku suka aja."

"Oke, gini! Ini terakhir kali pakai nama mereka ya?"

Susah juga kalau dari tadi nama member JUMP yang dipakai.

"Oke!"

"Hikaru + Daiki = Cinta  
Yuto + Yuuri = Selamanya"

"…"

Bagus.

#

"Merah!"

"Dari pada Love diberi warna pink, aku lebih suka kalau diberi warna merah!"

Bedanya apa?

"Bedanya kan sedikit!"

"Jauh!"

"Sedikit!"

"Dibilangin jauh!"

"Aku bilangnya sedikit!"

"Kan yang punya gombalan aku!"

Oh iya.

"Oke,"

"Karena pink itu adalah warna yang pudar. Sedangkan cinta aku ke kamu itu serius! Jadinya harus pakai warna merah yang pekat!"

"Keren juga,"

#

"Ini yang terakhir!"

"Loh, kenapa? Udah kehabisan ide buat ngegombal yaa?"

"Bukaaan, tapi setiap ngegombal itu harus ada seasonnya!"

"Terserah deh!"

"Coba sebutin satu kata lagi!"

"Oke, kali ini berbeda sama yang tadi. Bukan menggunakan kata itu, tapi harus berhubungan dengan kata itu!"

Kok malah jadi dia yang mengganti peraturan,

"Oke deh! Apapun aku siap!"

#

"Fisika!"

Maaaaakk,

"…"

"Kenapa? Nggak bisa?"

Nggak bisa…

"Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Oke, lanjutkan!"

Mati.

"Ne? Yuto-kun!"

Oh iya, ada itu!

"Jika kita adalah cos dan sin. Biarkan aku menjadi cos. Walau kau berangkat dari nilai 0, dan aku dari nilai 1. Tapi kita akan bertemu pada satu titik. Yaitu, 45 derajat."

Keren.

Kali ini keren.

Berbobot.

"…"

#

…

**OMAKE**

...

"Bagaimana? Gombalanku bagus-bagus kan?" tanya Yuto percaya diri.

Yuuri menelan ludah. Memang tidak semuanya bagus sih, tapi ada beberapa yang membuatnya nyaris berhenti bernapas. Yang terakhir keren sekali malah.

"Gimana?" tuntut Yuto.

Yuuri menelan ludah lagi. Sekarang harus dia akui, kalau dia kalah dengan gombalan itu.

"Ih, muka kamu merah!"

Siiiiiaaaaalll!

"Iya iya! Yuto-kun menang! Aku kalah dengan gombalan itu!" teriak Yuuri putus asa. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi semerah bunga mawar merah yang diterpa oleh sinar jingga senja. Merah sekali.

"Hayai! Berarti harus ada hadiahnya dong!"

"Hadiah apa?"

"Aaaaapa yaaaa?"

…

…

**OWARI**

…

…

Ya ampun sungguh! Ini kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ngebikin fiction penuh gombalan? Aku tahu, isinya banyak yang aneh. Itu juga beberapa ngambil dari permainan aku sama temen sekelas. Kayaknya seru kalau dibikin multichap nih! Baiklah, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Inoo-chan! Bagaimana?" tanya Yabu dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Hmm… Gimana ya?" Inoo malah ganti bertanya. Namun dengan wajah cuek.

Yabu mendengus kesal. _Ini orang ditanya malah ganti nanya! Udah mirip kuis aja!_

"Hei, memangnya kau tidak iri apa?" Yabu mencoba memancing emosi Inoo. Setidaknya dalam misi PeDeKaTenya kali ini harus berlancar dengan baik. Kalau tidak, Hikaru pasti akan menang taruhan! _Huh, mentang-mentang udah resmi jadian sama Dai-chan aja, seneng amat._

"Iri?" balas Inoo pendek.

Yabu mengangguk keras, "iya! Sama Dai-chan dan Hikaru!" nafsu Yabu mulai memuncak.

"Kenapa lagi mereka?" tanya Inoo. _Heran ya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Daiki dan Hikaru menjadi bahan pembicaraan hot di rumah? Udah kayak tren baju aja. Emangnya mereka ngapain sih? Married gitu?_

"Aaaahh," Yabu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi. Kenapa Inoo tidak juga tahu kalau Yabu juga ingin mesra seperti Hikaru dan Daiki. Heran, Inoo nggak update amat soal berita Hikaru sama Daiki.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Inoo penasaran.

Yabu diam sebentar. Lalu dia menarik napas panjang dan sedikit berseru, "gombalan! Aku ingin menggombalimu!" tiba-tiba saja semburat merah muncul di pipi Yabu.

"Ooh," gitu doang.

"INOOO!"

* * *

**STOP TEASING ME!**

…

a **Hey! Say! JUMP** fanfiction. A **YabuNoo** part. Request from **Hime No Rika**

…

Disclaimer: all of member **Hey! Say! JUMP** belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and **Jhonny's Jimusho**, but this fic is **belong** to me!

Genre: **Humor** – Romance?

…

Gombalan dengan satu kata! Berniat meniru Yuto, Yabu melakukan gombalan ala kadarnya pada Inoo. Yang pasti, gagal total. Hey! Say! JUMP fiction.

…

Words: 1002

* * *

…

**HAJIME!**

…

* * *

#

"Sebutkan satu kata, oke? Lalu aku akan membuat gombalan dari kata itu!" perintah Yabu.

Hening sebentar, "begitu?"

"IYA!"

"Perfume?"

Loh, langsung mulai?

"Emm, perfume ya?

"Iya."

"Perfume itu judul lagunya Yama-chan, kalau judul laguku My Everything!"

"…"

"Hehehe, hehehehehehe"

Apaan coba?

"Itu bukan gombalan.?"

#

"Tadi aku masih belum siap. Sekarang pasti deh!"

"Headphone."

Headphone?

"Emm, k-kalau headphone dipake di kepala."

Iyalah, dari namanya juga udah ketahuan kali!

"K-kalau aku, dipakenya di hati kamu~"

"…"

Ini apaan lagi?

"Hehehe, ehehehehehe"

"Hhh, yang benar saja Kou-chan…"

#

"Rumah."

Agak gampang nih,

"Emm, kalau rumah itu… Tempat tinggal manusia,"

Ya ampun.

"Kalau hatimu tempat tinggalku~"

"…"

Males komen.

#

"Lampu"

Gampang nih!

"Kalau lampu buat menyinari ruangan, kalau kamu buat menyinari aku~"

Maksudnya, Inoo mirip neon gitu?

"Yang bagusan dikit Kouta!"

#

"Selimut"

Aha!

"Kalau selimut itu menghangatkan tubuh, kalau kamu…"

Kalau kamu menghangatkan aku?

"Kalau kamu menghangatkan aku!"

Gitu lagi?

"…"

Tebakan Inoo benar.

#

"Teddy Bear"

Eh? Teddy Bear?

"Teddy Bear Inoo warnanya apa?"

"Biru."

"Kalau Teddy Bear aku susah lho warnanya~"

Ha?

"Kok bisa?"

"Soalnya teddy bear aku ya kamu~"

"Ih gombal."

Bukannya dari tadi juga gitu?!

#

"AKB48"

"Hah? Kenapa mereka?"

"Suka-suka aku dong."

Blush. Jadi keinget Ponytail.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hei! Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah, Kouta! Sudah ganti saja!"

#

"E-ehm…"

Setidaknya harus cari yang tidak semesum tadi.

"…" (masih kebayang Ponytail)

Yang tidak mesum apa ya?

"YUTO! Iya, Yuto!"

Hah? Yuto? Jelek amat.

"Kok dia? Poniiteiru aja~"

"Jadi dari tadi mikirin Poniiteiru?!"

Gawat, ketahuan.

"Enggak kok. Maksudku Yuto pas lagi poniiteiru aja,"

Emang Yuto pernah pake tali rambut?

"Gini, Inoo-chan! Kalau Yuto pake poniiteiru, pasti kayak banci! Kalau Inoo-chan yang pake, beda lagi! Lucuuu deh pasti."

Deg deg deg.

'Banci' katanya?

"Oke."

Huuft.

#

"Ramen"

Hmmm…

"Oh ya, Inoo-chan tahu? Kenapa Naruto suka banget sama Ramen?"

"Nggak tahu! Kan aku bukan Masashi."

"Sebenernya, ramen itu seperti Sakura!"

"Sakura? Emang Naruto suka Sakura ya? Bukannya Tenten?"

Hah? Kenapa jadi Tenten?

"Aku nggak tahu Naruto suka sama siapa. Yang pasti waktu dia makan ramen, rasanya seperti jatuh cinta! Makanya, kapan-kapan Inoo-chan makan ramen aja ya?"

"Kenapa? Kan aku nggak suka sama Sakura."

Ya ampun, ini bukan masalah Sakura!

"Biar Inoo-chan jadi jatuh cinta sama aku!"

"Oh, gitu. Iya deh."

Nah, beres!

#

"Pistol"

Makin lama makin nggak jelas aja.

"Bunyinya pistol itu gimana, Inoo-chan?"

"Bang!"

"Coba kalau pistol bisa nggak bunyi ya."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Biar kalau aku nembak kamu, nggak ada yang tau~"

"…"

"…"

"Kan bisa pake peredam suara, Kou-chan?"

#

Lama-lama kalau diteruskan jadi makin nggak jelas. Harus diakhiri nih,

"Inoo-chan. Ini yang terakhir ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Berantakan tau!

"Nggak papa. Lain kali gombal-gombalan lagi."

"Oh gitu."

"Iya."

"…"

"…"

"Kalau gitu, aku kasih yang paling sulit ya?"

"S-sulit?"

#

"Tidur"

Tidur? Apaan nih.

"…"

"Kenapa? Nggak bisa?"

Mau digombal sebelah mana coba?

"Bisa. Bentar."

"Hmm."

Sial, bingung.

Uuh, sudah dibilang kan! Kenapa bukan poniiteiru aja!

"Eh! Kenapa Kou-chan merah lagi?"

"Engg, nggak kok! Panas nih, makanya aku merah."

"Ooh."

Kalau ketahuan bisa mati dua kali nih.

"Kouta!"

"Eh? Iya? Kenapa?"

"Ayo, cepetan!"

Aaaa, jadi males mikir. Yang gampang aja deh.

"Tidur itu, kita lakukan setiap hari kan?"

"Iyalah."

"Gimana kalau kencan kita juga setiap hari?"

"Eh?"

#

* * *

…

**OMAKE**

…

* * *

"Gimana? Asyik kan, main gombal-gombalan?" tanya Yabu sambil tiduran di karpet. Dekat Inoo yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Nggak!" bantah Inoo mentah-mentah.

"Loh, kenapa lagi?" perasaan Yabu mulai aneh.

"Dari tadi kau nggak serius! Gombalannya aneh semua. Mana tadi Kou-chan sempet merah-merah nggak jelas! Huh," Inoo beranjak dari sofa. Ceritanya mau ngambek.

Yabu segera berdiri menyusul Inoo. Bisa gawat kalau Inoo ngambek beneran. Dan akhirnya Yabu berhasil mendapatkan tangan Inoo dan menahannya kuat.

"Lepas." kata Inoo datar. Tanda-tanda beneran ngambek.

"Aku serius!" seru Yabu tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Soal apa?"

"Kencan kita! Bagaimana kalau setiap hari saja! Aku tidak tahan!"

* * *

…

**OWARI**

...

* * *

Ya ampun. Ya ampun. Ya ampun.

Ini sih tambah aneh ketimbang yang awal! Aah, ya udah deh. **Hime No Rika**, semoga suka ya?

Review please~


End file.
